ReapTheChaos Sandbox 3
Vito Scaletta is the protagonist of the second Mafia Series video game - Mafia II. He is an up-and-coming gangster in the Empire Bay criminal underworld who became a made member of the Falcone crime family. He returns in the third installment of the series as an underboss to Lincoln Clay in Mafia III. =Mafia II= History Background Vito was born in San Martino, Sicily in 1925 into a very poor family. A few years later, his father decided to move the family to America to start a new life. Sadly, even in Empire Bay, they couldn't escape poverty. While in school, Vito met Joe Barbaro and the two quickly became best friends and now trust each other with their lives. After his first arrest in 1943, Vito is given the choice of going to jail or joining the U.S. Army. Vito chose the Army and was assigned to the 504th Parachute Infantry Regiment that served in the liberation of Sicily. The first mission in the game takes place there. Outnumbered and behind enemy lines, Vito and his squad attempt to liberate a small town but are soon overrun. Then Don Calò arrives and tells the soldiers to surrender, which they do out of respect for him. At some point around 1944-1945, Vito was shot in battle, and after a short hospital stay he was sent home on leave for a month. While home, Joe managed to get Vito forged discharge papers so he did not have to return. World War II ended three months later. Prologue Once home, Vito finds out his father left the family a debt of $2,000 to a loan shark. In need of money, he turns to Joe, who takes Vito to meet Mike Bruski, a junkyard owner who buys stolen cars. Meanwhile Vito's mother suggests he get a job through Derek Pappalardo at the docks where his late father worked. After a brief stint at stacking crates, Vito is put to work by Derek collecting a "barber fee" from the dock workers, for which he's paid $100. Serving Clemente Vito is introduced to Henry Tomasino, a soldato in the Clemente family, who gives him his first job: stealing rationed gas stamps from the Office of Price Administration. While the robbery was successful, it's soon realized that the stamps expire at midnight so Vito must rush to sell them off at gas station around Empire Bay. This one action will set in motion a series of events that will change many aspects of Vito's life and future in organized crime. After proving themselves on previous jobs, Henry enlists Vito and Joe to help kill Sidney Pen, who's stopped paying Don Clemente his money. However, the job is no simple hit, as Mr. Pen employs several dozen guards at his distillery in Sand Island, where the ambush is to take place. While the initial ambush fails, Vito and Joe ultimately kill Pen after chasing him inside the distillery. Vito is paid $2,000 for his help in the hit, and gives the money to his sister Francesca to pay off the family debt. Jail Time Vito is arrested and later sentenced to ten years in Hartmann Federal Penitentiary for his role in the ration stamp theft. Shortly after his arrival, Vito is confronted by a vengeful Brian O'Neill, who's serving a sentence for his failed robbery at the Empire Bay Mall, for which he blames Vito. With nowhere else to turn, Vito approaches Leo Galante, the Consigliere of the Vinci crime family, who's currently serving a five year sentence for fixing fights. Seeing promise in Vito, Leo takes him under his wing and teaches him the art of boxing. Vito finally settles matters with O'Neill by killing him with his own knife as they fight in the prison gym. With O'Neill gone Vito is able to relax, spending most of his time in Galante's cell, becoming friends and learning the finer points of how the Mafia families in Empire Bay operate. The close bond they form serves Vito well, as Leo arranges his early release from prison in April 1951. Return to Crime Finally out of prison, Vito joins back up with Joe and begins working for Eddie Scarpa, Underboss of the Falcone family. After a showdown with the Greasers over a destroyed truck full of stolen cigarettes, Vito is given his first big job, the assassination of his old boss Luca Gurino. This earns him the trust and respect of Don Carlo Falcone, and along with Joe, he is brought into the Falcone family as a made man. With his life getting better by the day, Vito and Joe are ordered to go to the Empire Arms Hotel and place a bomb in a conference room where Alberto Clemente is holding a family meeting. The explosion fails to kill Clemente, so Vito and Joe are forced to shoot their way through Clemente's men, spilling out onto the streets of Empire Bay. When finally confronted, Joe empties his Thompson 1928 into Clemente, killing him on the spot. After the hit, Vito is approached by Henry who wishes to escape the crumbling Clemente family and make his bones with Falcone. Vito arranges a sit down for him to meet Eddie, who tells Henry to prove his worth by killing Leo Galante. Vito refuses to take part in the assassination and instead helps Galante escape to Lost Heaven. New Business Vito's past comes back to haunt him as he's awoke in the night to his villa engulfed in flames. The O'Neill gang, now led by Mickey Desmond, has set fire to his house in retaliation for the killing of Brian O'Neill. Barely escaping with his life, Vito and Joe exact their revenge on the Irish gang. Now penniless and living in a run down apartment in Oyster Bay, a desperate Vito agrees to go in on a drug deal with Henry and Joe. After taking out a substantial loan to raise the money, the three meet up with the Empire Bay Triads and make the deal. The guys are initially earning profit, but Falcone finds out about their side deal and demands a $60,000 cut. To make matters worse, the Triads discover that Henry is an FBI informant and brutally kill him in Lincoln Park, taking the money from the drug sale with them. Enraged, Vito and Joe follow Zhe Yun Wong to his headquarters at The Red Dragon. Against Vito's better judgement, the two storm the restaurant, killing everyone inside. This incident sparks a war between the Triads and the Mafia families. Going after Carlo Falcone Needing to repay their loan to Bruno Levine, Vito and Joe take a hit contract from the Salieri crime family to kill a rat named Tommy Angelo. With that job under their belts, Vito goes to see Derek, who gives him a job handling a dock workers strike. While busting up the striking workers, Vito learns that Derek had ordered the murder of his father and goes on a rampage, killing Derek and his men then helping himself to Derek's retirement fund as he leaves. With his share of the debt in hand, he goes to meet up with Joe, only to find out he's been taken to be interrogated by Frank Vinci. Once he frees Joe from Vinci's men, he takes their combined earnings and pays off the loan to Bruno. He then goes home to wonder how things got so far out of hand and what it's going to take to straighten it all out. Vito doesn't have to wonder for long, as the next day he's contacted by Leo Galante and told of the war that's erupted due to his and Joe's assault on the Triads and that his only chance at redemption is for him to kill Carlo Falcone. With no other choice, he heads to Falcone's observatory to take him down. After a lengthy firefight and some help from Joe, Falcone is finally dead. Exhausted by the stress of recent events, Vito and Joe leave the planetarium to find Galante waiting outside with a group of Vinci's men. Galante announces that they will celebrate and invites Vito to join him in his limo while Joe is escorted to another waiting vehicle. As they drive away, Vito is informed that his deal only covered him. He watches helplessly as his best friend is driven away to meet whatever fate awaits him. Service Medals Distinguished Service Cross *Received for his service in Operation: Husky. Purple Heart *Received for being wounded in battle. World War II Victory Medal *Awarded for performance of military duty in World War II. European-African-Middle Eastern Campaign Medal *Awarded for performance of military duty in the European theater during World War II. Family *Maria Scaletta (mother, deceased) *Antonio Scaletta (father, deceased) *Francesca Scaletta (sister) *Eric Reilly (brother-in-law) Notable Murders *Tommy Angelo (Former soldato turned rat in the Salieri Crime Family) *Zhe Yun Wong (Enforcer in the Empire Bay Triads) *Luca Gurino (Capo in the Clemente Crime Family) *Derek Pappalardo (Capo in the Vinci Crime Family) *Brian O'Neill (Head of the O'Neill Gang) *Alberto Clemente (Don of the Clemente Crime Family) *Carlo Falcone (Don of the Falcone Crime Family) =Mafia III= Background ???? In 1968 - seventeen years after killing Carlo Falcone - a 43-year-old Vito is now residing in New Bordeaux and teams up with Lincoln Clay as one of his lieutenants along with Cassandra and Thomas Burke for control of the city when a powerful crime lord has control over them. In Game Associates Mission Appearances Information coming soon. Trivia Mafia II *Vito appeared as an unnamed hit man in the ending cutscene of Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven, making him the only Mafia series character to appear in all three games. *Vito was 7 when his family moved to Empire Bay, 18 when Mafia II begins and 26 when it ends. *As Vito came home on leave February 8, 1945 because of injuries sustained in combat, it is possible that he was wounded during the Battle of the Bulge. *During his trial, Vito was wearing a gray tailored suit but in Joe's Adventures he was wearing a dark blue casual suit. *His prison serial number is 19790. *In Sea Gift, Vito states that he hasn't gone to church since 1945, when his mother made him go to confession. This could be a reference to the Christmas Confessions trailer. *Although Vito does not go to church, he still seems to be religious. This is shown during Henry's death, when after checking his pulse he gets up and seems to be doing the "Sign of the Cross". *In Stairway to Heaven, one of the dockworkers mentions that Vito has a striking resemblance to his father. Mafia III Galleries Vito Scaletta 02.jpg|Vito's early appearance Vito & Joe.jpg|Concept art of Vito and Joe Vito Scaletta 03.png Vito Scaletta 04.png Vito Scaletta 05.jpg|Vito with an M1 Garand in Army Fatigues Vito Scaletta 06.jpg|Vito in the Garden of Eden Vito Scaletta 08.jpg Mafia II - Digital Deluxe Artbook-117.png|A photo of Vito Vito Scaletta (Mafia).jpg|Vito in his first ever appearance (Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven) Vito & Joe as Kids.png|Vito as a child with Joe Mafia III 019.jpg|Vito concept art from Mafia III Vito Scaletta 10.jpg|Vito concept art from Mafia III Vito Scaletta 09.jpg|Vito Gamescom 2015 trailer Category:Site Administration